The Wedding
by Daniel Jess Gibson
Summary: Ranma and Akane are finally married, and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are helpless. Chapter 2 the prequel now up.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma Fanfic: Wedding

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Ranma 1/2.

C&C is welcome

Email to: dan(underscore)s(dot)comments(at)att(dot)net

. . . The entire Nerima wrecking crew, all stood stock still, transfixed: Kunos, Chinese Amazons, Ukyo, other assorted assistants and hangers on, and a small black pig leading a small herd of Siamese War Elephants. They had demolished every stick of furniture in the wedding hall, in their seemingly relentless advance on the pair at the altar. One in an elegant Western style wedding dress, the other in top hat and swallow-tail tuxedo, neither had taken the faintest notice of the impending storm. Their minds and hearts had been focused on the ceremony.

. . . Other than the altar the priest stood behind, only the chair Nabiki Tendo sat in had been spared destruction.

. . . The invaders' martial ardor and righteous indignation had not cooled an iota, but they were contained by a force that had the effect of natural law.

. . . So they stood, helpless, mute witnesses to the ending of all they're dreams and fantasies. This was not how it was supposed to be, some whined quietly, lamenting the unfairness of the universe, and an awful twist of fate.

. . . "And do you take Saotome Ranma as your lawfully wedded husband . . . "

. . . Kasumi, resplendent in her wedding gown, turned to look at her partner, so elegant and striking in top hat and tails, she blotted out the rest of what the priest was saying, she'd practiced the words she herself had written. "I do," she said.

. . . She waited in anticipation of the response to the similar question. She glanced at the reflection of the crowd in the huge window, that admitted the sunlight that haloed the trio at the altar.

. . . "I do," came the answer she'd been expecting, although she knew honor would demand the response, actually hearing it, and the enthusiasm behind it, lifted a tremendous weight from her heart.

. . . She heard Nabiki get up to leave as the priest smilingly said, "You may kiss the bride."

. . . She couldn't blame her younger sister. She had behaved better than could be expected for as long as she could, they each had loved Ranma in their own way, but this was the only answer.

. . . The gentle hands cupped her face; she couldn't really focus on the tender lips approaching hers. She offered a silent, fervent prayer that this act would finally give peace to Ranma, after a lifetime of strife and uncertainty. She felt the gentle pressure on her lips, and realized all her efforts had not been in vain.

. . . "Where's the part about objections?" came the plaintive wail from someone in the crowd.

. . . "It wasn't in the service," the priest explained.

. . . The murmurs grew angry.

. . . "There is the bouquet," Kasumi reminded them as she turned the face them. Instantly all attention was riveted on her again. This too she had practiced with Ranma.

. . . The throw, no mere toss, shot the flowers straight out the devastated front doors, followed by a stampede as all the females sought to get it, and some of their male suitors sought to intercept them, or get the bouquet for them.

. . . Outside, they would see Nabiki's table, where she would be selling information on the plane tickets and hotel reservations the couple had made. Only 1,000,000 yen for one of the six destinations, or 5,000,000 yen for the set of all six.

. . . "Long time since I did a proxy wedding," the priest admitted, "But I can see the reason."

. . . Kasumi's groom removed the top hat, letting her long chestnut hair cascade out, "Poor, Cologne," Kasumi-the-groom said, "I doubt she realized we were going to use the Instant Chuanshontsuniichuan Spring of the twins this way."

. . . The two Kasumis, bride and groom, waited, as the shouting, screams of outrage and frantic bartering continued outside. The Kasumis found the slightly stunned black pig, where several of the elephants had stepped on it. "You know P chan," Kasumi the groom told him, "Akane always talked about the hot springs in Sapporo, as a proper and traditional place for a honeymoon."

. . . She let the pig loose to charge through the south wall without stopping. She turned back, "You make a lovely bride," Kasumi the groom, told Kasumi the bride, who beamed at the compliment. The pair shared a typical Kasumi smile.

. . . Nabiki returned, her dress a little disheveled, she didn't walk in a straight line, meandering drunkenly. "I sold them all," she said in disbelief. The Kasumis helped her sit down. They also had to cooperate in prying the reimbursement for the damages out of her hand while she was discombobulated.

. . . After paying the priest to have the chapel rebuilt, the Kasumis took a position on either side of their younger sister.

. . . "When should we untie our fathers?" Nabiki asked.

. . . "Oh, I think two or three months should do it," the Kasumis said.

. . . Kasumi the bride leaned close, "You were right about getting refunds on those tickets I see. It will be so good having them honeymooning in our own house."

. . . Nabiki only shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma Fanfic: Wedding Chpt. 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Ranma 1/2.

C&C is welcome

Email to: dan(underscore)s(dot)comments(at)att(dot)net

. . . By popular demand, said demand 'Explain this or die!' and that's the cleaned up version. The prequel of The Wedding.

. . . Kasumi hummed delightedly to herself as she set out the wedding dress and the tuxedo. This was going to be the happiest day of her life, until she was the one wearing the dress for her own wedding. She heard Nabiki approach and stand in the doorway.

. . . "I think you're risking a lot on the idea that they won't attack you once they realize what's happening," Nabiki told her.

. . . Kasumi smiled, her younger sister worried so. "Wouldn't Ranma and Akane look beautiful in these?" she said quietly.

. . . "Yeah, Ranma would look great in either," Nabiki said, as she stood there frowning, "And the JSDF told us what would happen to us, the next time we tried to get those two hitched."

. . . "Ranma and Akane?" Kasumi asked.

. . . "Chained up in the dojo, I warned them what would happen if they removed the gags before we come back."

. . . "Father . . . our fathers?" Kasumi asked with a wan smile.

. . . "Still chained up, they know what even trying to escape means." Nabiki shuddered at the threat that Kasumi had suggested.

. . . "You distributed the invitations?" Kasumi asked, "And got the powder."

. . . "Everybody got an invite. Cologne figures that you'll need two of you to clean up the mess from this latest attempt. I already mixed it up," Nabiki said, and removed the thermos from the bag she'd left outside the room. Before she handed it over, she favored Kasumi with a worried look. "I know it's temporary, but . . . "

. . . Kasumi gave her a warm smile as she tipped the water of the Instant Chuanshontsuniichuan Spring of the twins over her head. Two Kasumis stood where one had been. One lifted the wedding dress, the other the tuxedo.

. . . "Oh, my!" the Kasumis said, "Nabiki you must take the groom to your room. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Both Kasumis giggled as Nabiki left with the one carrying the tuxedo. "A proxy wedding is so . . . romantic," Kasumi said as she began changing into her dress.


End file.
